Call me Rima
by Renee Tsukiyomi
Summary: Easter Gift; When Rima doesn't like holidays, and wants to spend this one at home, when Nagihko takes her to the amuzement park for the day, what will happen? rimahiko one-shot


**Shugo chara special for easter**

**Renee: Ok, I tohught real hard, (for less than five seconds, no kid ) and I'm making an easter special!**

**Ikuto: Is it amuto?**

**Tadase: Tadamu?**

**Amu: tadamuto? :D**

**Renee: no…**

**It's rimahiko!**

**Amu, Tadase, Ikuto: huh?**

**Renee: Yep, I haven't written this couple!**

**So enjoy it Rima! ;)**

**And you too my fav dancer ;)**

**Rima: :D**

**Nagihiko: :)**

* * *

Rima flicked the television channels. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing. She sighed deeply. What was the fun in the day that took place tomarrow? It only gave children rotten teeth, and it was the same name of the old enemy, and it wasn't a pleasant reminder. She wanted to laugh. Not get fat and loose her beautiful figure, or rather even, think about bunnies and cheery animals necessarily.

She wanted a good, clean laugh that lasted all day. Gag manga's and the television were all that was necessary tomarrow, so she didn't need to worry about-

RING, RING.

Rima's phone buzzed, annoying her. She leaned to the table with her petite body, and grabbed the electornic toy the size of her hand. Sighing, she recognized the number.

"hello Nagi."

"Hello Rima-chan!" he squeeled.

Sighing, she replied, "why are you so happy?" though it was too obvious.

"Tomarrow is Easter Rima!" He chirped. Rima never really denied the tohugh that he was gay or something. People can never be too sweet though, look at Amu.

"I know, I don't care too much." I replied emotionless, though inside I was laughing at this funny comedy on tv. "That's it, Rima, you are coming with me this Easter, how about it?" "No." easy answer.

"Oh, come on Rima! You don't let yourself have enough fun!" "…." "you said you wanted to se the world right, you don't want to be locked in that house forever! You sohuld start acting like it!"

"…" Rima was speechless. How did he-? "fine." Th words flew out her mouth, as he laughed on the other end, and said his goodbye and hung up.

What just…. Happened?

The next day.

I walked out my front door to come face with Nagihiko. He sure woke up early… and he knows…. Where I live? I scratched at my eye, and eyed him. "Nagihiko.. Your sure up early.. and at my house. How did you find it?" I simply said.

He chuckled like an idiot. "rima-chan, All the guardians hold everybodies personal information, remember?" "Don't call me Rima-chan, only Amu has that privalledge." I changed the subject, walking by him. He followed.

"where do you want to go today Rima-" "home, and rememeber, is Mashiro-san to you."

"Okay," he shrugged. "So follow me then." He grabbed my hand, and dragged me fairly fast with him. I… had never run this fast before… Never.

I always was so slow… but maybe, I just want to keep up with-

"were here!" He announced, and looking around me was the look alike of a park.

Was this that amuzement park that Easter had boughten after they were defeated, and changed their evil ways? Im not too sure.

"Let's get you paid for, Mashiro-san." I nodded.

As we walked up to the ausement clerk, he handed us a string of tickets, and Nagihiko put on an angelic smile for the clerk, and said thank you, as they let us in. "Nagihiko." I started. "yes?" he looked at me with concern, and he looked down on me, reminding me how small I am.

"Carry me." He blinked. "What?" I put my arms out. "Carry me, it's too hot our too walk, and your taller, so you keep looking down on me. I don't like to be considered tiny." He gave me a strange look. He probably thought I was nuts. Sometimes it seems like I am to myself. "Ok," he lowered himself so I could ride on his back.

As we walked around the park, a lot of people stared. Im not surprised, I probably looked stupid, but the drooling guys all around told me other wise. I sighed. "Can't you walk faster Nagihiko?" I can't help it. I can't accept nice things being done for me, and I don't want to blame it on genetics. Nor do I want to say it's just th way I am. Their all excuses.

"you want me to go faster?" he asked, almost a scent of challenge in his voice. "Yes." I instantly regretted it.

Nagihiko sped all the way around the place, and he eventually took me throughout the park. It was a little too fast, and when your feet are neither on the ground, or on something stable, it feels scary.

He was just having a blast though, laughing as he ran around. That weird person..

When he stopped I held his throat tight, and he got choked. "M-Mashiro-san, cou-ld y-you n-not chok me?" he coughed. I sighed. "Let me down." And he let me nicely on the ground.

"now that were done here, shall we go on a ride?"

".." I replied with nothing, I don't see…. "How about the roller coaster?" how he does it….

At the roller coaster

We were third in line, but we were there anyway. I guess the reason Nagihiko wanted to take me here was because it was an Easter day special. I heard it from people around me.

"Were next, Mashiro-san." He broke through my barrier of imagination.

I wasn't too certain about this. Really? A roller coaster?

"You can hold on to me if your scared, Mashiro-san." He retorted to my thoughts, which I'm sure I only thought. Correction, I did only think them in my head. I did not say one. "As If I need to hold onto you." I walked on the roller coaster steps leading into the long, swift piece of metal. I sat down, puffing my skirt nicely for the ride, though pointless.

"Ok, her it goes guys!" the attandant of the machine said. The ride bristled noises as it started moving, faster and farther until we reached the top of the track. Then it all went down hill from there, literally. I swear, my head was going to fall off. I could n't feel it, plus my hair was flying behind me, and pulling me back. I was safely buckled in, right?

The wind pulled me back, hurting my neck, as I tried to reach for the little bars. It wasn't, close enough, and my arms were short as I was hurled backwards. I only had one choice. Nagihiko. I held on his arm as a tear or two flew from my face in my fearful moment. I swear I could hear him laughl lightly over all the chaos. As we all got out of the ride, I was clutching onto Nagihiko's arm. This.. was really tramatizing. Not that being attempted to kidnap wasn't, but it was a fair second. Nagihiko turned to look at me. "Mashiro, are you ok?" I tried to smile. "Everything, is fine…. Can you carry me now?" I always am like this. I need somebody… He picked me up, and started to tug me around on his back side. Whenever I'm like this…. "Nagihiko." I started after we were a few good blocks away from the roller coaster, and now beside a tree, in the abandoned side of the park.

He looked at me with the side of his head. "Yes, Mashiro-san?" "Put me down." I directed an order of him. He looked back toward me. "what is it?" he politely asked, like he usually would. "Why." I stared at him with eyes like a blank sheet. "Why what?" he blinked.

It's not the first time this has happened.. He's always.. put up with my constant harassing and orders…. Why though? I don't understand…

"why do you put up with me the way tha you always do?" I simply asked. He chuckled. "because you're a good friend-" "Good friends don't make each other clal one another by last name! They don't..their not…" I trailed off, trying to find the words. "they don't act like I do! All I do is boss you, so why do you want to hang around me?" he chuckled. "what's so funny?" I ask, irratated. "You are. Your just as nice, you don't give yourself enough credit, Mashiro-san." He smiled toward me. "Stop calling me that." I simply stated, now looking at a lone peppble near my left toe, which was peaking out of my sandals.

"Why, do you constantly obey me? Friends don't give orders." I retorted. "good friends will do things for one another." He replied. I was enraged in a weir way. How was e so positive about everything? It was starting to get under my skin. "But, why are you so nice to me? I barely even take a second look toward you.. so why?"

He gave me a smile, and looked down to me. "Because I like you." He smiled widely.

He likes..me? that was something so adverage… I understood I looked beautiful, though from him, it was like being told I was going to be queen. One in a million.

I frowned. I didn't understand. "Let's go, Mashiro-san, let's go spend the day together." He tugged at my arm. I smiled. "call me Rima, Nagi!" I laughed, as we ran around like idiots around the park, trying every single event, joining every parade, and experiencing every ride, together.

The end.

* * *

**Renee: Ok, so it didn't have a whole base on Easter, but I guess it was about the characters.. Yeah, maybe I'll write a more makey-sense story that involces Easter.**

**Tadase: I thought it was fine, and I wasn't in it.**

**Renee: Yeah, though it was short! And It went by all…**

**Amu: It's fine, just relax!**

**Renee: -_- ok.**

**Nagihiko: I like the story, how about you Rima?**

**Rima: you only get to clal me that in the story.**

**Disclaimer, don't own Shugo chara! R any of the characters.**


End file.
